The Blade That Cut the Rope of Life
by go-stevie-go
Summary: After the TUE Danny ran to Clockwork, broken by mental attacks sent out by vlad to weaken the boy Danny must escape the most dangerous thing of all, his mind
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand! I could have saved them! Please…..let…..me….save them!!" Danny literally cried trying to get pass a stone face clockwork.

"I am sorry Danny, I cannot let you do that, you had your chance and you!!!BLEW!!! It" Clockwork said with a little grin.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY U SICK DEMENTED JERK!?! EVERYONE I KNEW AND LOVED JUST DIED AND YOUR SITTING HERE MAKING JOKES ABOUT IT? I never even got to tell them I love them…."Danny said then broke into tears.

Danny still couldn't believe it,

_I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough._

_I tried to fly, but I wasn't strong enough._

_I said I would not blubber but I did._

**Why do you care so much? Like didn't they lie to you, push you around, lie to you, isn't it sad that you didn't find out Sam and Tucker were dating until you heard about it at the funeral?**

_Who is this? Stop no voices are in my head I am not going to lose it! No keep my composure Danny!_

Clockwork watched as Danny dropped to the ground holding onto his head and writhing in pain.

_I know what this is! He is being mentally attacked by…._

Suddenly a smash could be heard and Vlad smashed through the wall.

Danny changed back into human form trying to keep awake but he was soo weak and tired from all that has happened.

"Why hello Clockwork! Oh look at poor Daniel! I see he got my message, I put on rush mail seeing as what happened I knew his mind could not take it." Vlad said with an evil smirk.

Danny could see his world was going black and he tried to keep his consciousness.

"Watch out clockwork, my toys lurk everywhere!" Vlad shrieked.

"What!?!" Clockwork yelled as a pink box formed around him that he was helpless in, not even his time turner worked.

That was all Danny saw before rushing off to a deep sleep……

Vlad picked up young Daniel and flew off.

AT VLADS

Danny woke up, quite tired.

"Oh good your awake Daniel!"

Only one queer word call me Daniel

" Vla-Vlad?" Danny seemed to have trouble forming words.

Then Danny came to his senses.

"VLAD!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled at the possible threat.

"Oh come now Daniel this is going to be fun! You are finally my apprentice and your annoying friends, pesky sister, or bumbling father can prevent my teaching you" Vlad said that last part with a nasty tone Danny didn't trust.

That's it for today, I know it is a short chapter but I will try to update by t he end of the week since it have no school. I already have two chapters ready for this story; I just have to type it. My other stories are going to get deleted because they suck.

-gosteviego-

P.S. I am changing my name from gosteviego

-shizzle


	2. The Lesson

"VLAD!" Danny screamed out in anger

"Oh come on now, is that anyway to talk to an adult and your new,shall we say, master?" Vlad said with an evil grin.

"Vlad you are not my master! You are an evil sinister waste of a life! Do you not have any humane sympathy?! My whole life just blew up in my face and you do not care enough to cut me sum slack?" Danny screamed with all the fury left in his body.

Danny's eyes flashed bright green whirl winds of ectoplasmic energy swirled around him in all his fury.

"AHHHH!" the young halfa screamed in pain as electrical shocks rang through his body causing the activity to stop a sudden.

It was just then that Danny realized that he was strapped and bolted to a machine of odd and painful looking devices.

"Oh, yes Danny I almost forgot to mention this is my new invention, if your supernatural energy goes over the set ray you will receive a slight shock, so I recommend that you, CALM DOWN!!!" Vlad yelled tired of the insolence.

"Vlad your evil and you deserve to die a horrible, slow, and painful death!" Danny screamed using all the words he promise to himself he would never have to use ever in his life as long as he kept his mind,

Vlad punched Danny in the stomach causing him to lose his breath.

"That temper and that mouth two things that we will have to fix" Vlad said with a nasty take holding up a contraption with two points with a blue electric vein between them.

"WHAT! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Danny screamed squirming.

"Oh but come on this wont hurt but a second dear Daniel" Vlad said in a too sweet voice.

"AHHHHHHH! Ohh…." Danny said slipping into a sound sleep.

About two or three hours later…..

"huh?what? what's…" Danny said hearing a beeping sound and remembering what had happened.

"Daniel do not stir too much I would hate to have to punish you…" Vlad saying with a bit of a sarcastic tone (cause you know how much that would hurt clad a/n)

Danny had found the strength to stand up and when he stood up he stood up tall and in a fighting stance. All he thought about was destroying him and ripping him to shreds using all his anger and sorrow as power, then he fell to his knees.

"What's the point? No matter what I do it will never bring my family and friends back!" Danny declared falling to his knees and crying.

"GET UP! Get up NOW you insolent boy! You are my apprentice and will act as it, I will not be made a fool of simply because my apprentice is as emotional as a little girl!" Vlad spat at the weeping boy,

"VLAD JUST SHUT UP! Please, just leave me alone i am just tired of AHHHHHH!!!" Danny tried to stand up but the harder he tried the more it hurt.

" Silly Daniel, i have placed in you a device that will punish you in the way my mind fits necessary as i send pyshcologic waves of information to your week and feeble mind" Vlad said in an accomplished tone.

"Ple-ea-se. st-o-op" Danny begged

"Please stop? Oh but you seem to be forgetting something? Please stop who?" Vlad said with a smirk that was so evil that you could smell its conspiracy.

"Plea-se.st-top.mas-ster." Danny was at that –ster released from the pain.

"See now that your family and friends have died a death that in my opinion they deserved, I now have nothing to threaten you with, so I can only use physical and psychological pain to deal with your inobendience"

At the mention of his family and friends danny winced holding back need to flow tears.

"Vlad please just let me go. What could I do to harm you! I beg of yo- AHHHHH!" Danny was now tired of the immense pain.

" You shall not BEG!" Vlad screamed talking down to him as if he were a dog.

"If you show signs that you are a decent human being with some self respect then you will be treated as so!" Vlad lectured on to him.

" I am not some thing that you can talk to as an animal" Danny yelled standing up for the first point in this situation.

"We shall start training tomorrow, so I now have no use of you being awake" Vlad said plainly.

He pulled out his little electrical toy thingy.

"No Plasmius, don't, no let me stay awake I am going to stay awake,please" Danny pleaded,

"Good night Daniel…."

Vlads voice drifted of after Danny felt the familiar blue sting and he drifted of to a happy sleep…

"_Come on Danny!" A young Sam yelled running across the park_

"_HOLD ON SAM!" He yelled back_

I remember this that was after the last day of second grade and Me and Sam were going to the ice cream shop to celebrate.

Danny felt a small cold and wet drop slide down his cheek as he slept, he knew that he could never bring his memories back to life, though he didn't know in his sleep he made a pack that he would escape this prison and try to live his life.

_I will try tomorrow to fix everything._

Hey I tried chapter is kinda short but I tried to meet the demands of my aspiring fans.

I luv yall, keep writing. I have been working on a secret story that consists of ten chapters that i will publish after my hundredth review, so recommend me to friends please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny phantom though it would be cool

GOSTEVIEGO


End file.
